Witch Hunter
by Luca Marvell
Summary: Aku adalah seorang Hunter dan pekerjaan seorang hunter adalah untuk memburu witch/ini adalah awal petualanganku untuk mencari adikku yang seorang witch/Dan inilah ceritaku tentang pencarian adikku dan pertemuanku dengan teman seperjuanganku dan seorang yang kucintai dan yang merubah hidupku
1. Chapter 1

**Witch****Hunter**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy,adventure,romance,humor (maybe?)**

**Pair: Naruto U,Naruko U,Sasuke U**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Apa kalian tau? Didunia ini ada tiga fraksi yaitu _Human_, _Hunter_, dan _Witch_

_Human _adalah seorang manusia biasa. Ada kalanya seorang Human dianugerahi kekuatan menjadi seorang _Witch _atau seorang _Hunter_

_Hunter _adalah seorang pemburu _Witch,Hunter _memiliki alat deteeksi yang bernama _witch__tracker_ untuk melacak keberadaan kaum _Witch _yang ada disekitarnya

_Witch _sering dianggap seorang monster oleh para _Human _mungkin karena kemampuan mereka? Atau karena sifat mereka?

Lalu apa kalian tau? Yang menciptakan monster adalah diri mereka sendiri. Tinggal apa dia ingin menjadi seorang monster sungguhan atau seotang monster yang masih memiliki perasaan

Ada banyak deskripsi monster didunia ini,tinggal bagaimana mereka mengartikan dan memperlakukannya

* * *

Dan disini aku adalah seorang _Hunter_. Pekerjaan seorang _hunter _adalah untuk memburu _witch_,dulu aku hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku tapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi,karena apa? Karena 'mereka' telah menghancurkan keluargaku,_clan_ku dan hidupku

Tapi untuk apa aku jadi seorang _Hunter_?

Tentu untuk mencari adikku yang seorang _witch_. Karena adikku mewarisi _blood__witch_ didalam dirinya

Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mencari adikku. Saat ku tau dia berada di Lost End,tanpa pikir panjang aku ke sana tapi apa yang ku temukan?

Hanya hamparan tanah yang penuh dengan kawah. Saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali,aku benar-benar seperti orang gila,saat itu hanya Kitsune yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku takut sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada adikku

Dan inilah ceritaku tentang pencarian adikku dan pertemuanku dengan teman seperjuanganku dan seorang yang kucintai dan yang merubah hidupku

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Hehehe ini Cuma prolog sih,isi cerita masih ada diotak tapi belum ada media untuk menyalurkan ^o^ maklum lepi rusak jadi kalo mau ngetik-ngetik ya diwarnet

Yup sekian ocehisasi dari Luca,kalo bersedia Read and Revew ya...jaa ne... |^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch****Hunter**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy,adventure,romance,humor (maybe?)**

**Pair: Naruto U,Naruko U,Sasuke U**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"_A...ap...apa yang terjadi?" terlihat bocah berambut cepak pirang acak-acakan yang sedang memandang manshionnya yang telah hangus terbakar dan banyak mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana_

_Tak jauh dari si bocah berambut blondee,mingkin jaraknya sekitar 50 meter terdapat seorang yang tertawa senang (?) "HA HA HA HA HA"_

"_khu khu khu...hai bocah apa kabar? Apa kau senang dengan hasil karyaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang teramat sangat senang_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Master..._" terdengan suara dari dalam koper yang lumayan besar

"Hah..." yang dipanggil _master_punterbangun dari tidurnya "dimana?" lanjutnya yang setengah sadar

"Dasar _baka_! Kita sudah sampai tujuan _master_!" katanya sambil emosi

"Memang kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan tampang watados

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan pekerjaanmu! Dasar,kenapa aku bisa punya _master _yang_ baka_ ini _kami-sama_..."

"Iya iya...aku tau. Aku kan hanya bercanda saja kitsune..."

Tak lama dengan berjalan kaki seseorang yang dipanggil _master_ itu memasuki suatu perbatasan kota yang cukup luas dengan pintu besar menjulang tinggi yang menuju pusat kota itu

"Hei master,sepertinya ada pemeriksaan" ujur suara yang ada dikoper (?)

"Ng? Kau benar..._hah...medukusai na..._"

Yang dipanggil master itu pun menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai berdesak-desakan

"Aku dilewati saja" ujurnya dengan santai ke salah seorang penjaga gerbang

"Tidak bisa! Sebutkan nama dan tunjukkan barang bawaanmu!"

"Kalau begitu...perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto pak! Aku adalah seorang seniman keliling! Dan singkatnya aku ini adalah seniman yang tak punya uang" katanya sambil menerawang ke kanan dan menyatukan tangannya didepan dahi "Haah...indahnya dunia ini..." lanjutnya lagi

Si petugas hanya sweetdrop dengan perkataan Naruto "orang sepertimu dilarang masuk! Pergi sama!"

"Tu...tunggu dulu pak! Seniman juga perlu uang pak!" ujurnya sambil termenung dan menangis

Mungkin karena tak tega maka si penjaga mencoba kebolehan Naruto

"Bagaimana?" tanya si penjaga dengan penasaran

"Tunggu sebentar,sebentar lagi anda akan terkejut..." katanya sambil membuka kopernya "TADA...! Ini adalah boneka rubah yang sangat langka dan coba lihat keunikannya! Dia juga bisa bicara lo pak! Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan uang! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Si penjaga benar-benar terkejut dengan boneka yang dibawa Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Boneka itu tingginya tak kurang sekitar 120cm,badannya seperti manusia,memiliki bulu berwarna orange menyala dengan sembilan ekor dan memakai satu penutup mata . Kemudian bajunya juga seperti baju 'joker' yang ada di sereal film the dark knight

"A...apa ini?" tanya si penjaga dengan badan yang bergetar

"Bapak ini tak bisa melihat ya? Sudah jelas itu boneka kan? Coba lihat desain yang unik dan suara yang simpel dan juga memakai pakaian yang up to date Ini merupakan produk yang terhebat! Iya kan pak?" tanyanya sambil menolek kepada si penjaga dengan mata yang berbinar

Si penjaga dengan tubuh yang bergetar berkata "INI KUTUKAN!" lalu si penjaga menjitak kepala Naruto dan lahirlah karya seni dikepala pirang Naruto "mana ada yang mau nonton pertunjukan ini?!"

"Kenapa tak ada yang mau mengerti tentang seni...? Padahal sangat sulit menemukan seorang jenius seni sepertiku..." katanya sambil bangkit berdiri "tak akan ku maaf kan! Akan ku bakar kota ini...!" katanya sambil menyalakan korek api

"TANGKAP BOCAH ITU...!"

"GYAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TAK BERSALAH! KELUARKAN AKU!" kata Naruto dibalik jeruji besi

"Apa kau yakin tak bersalah? Kau sudah tertangkap basah" kata si penjaga menghampiri sel Naruto

"Aku kan cuma akting pak..."

Karena bosan dengan ocehan si pirang maka si penjaga langsung pergi dari sel itu

"Hi hi hi hi apa kau bodoh?" ujur seorang yang ternyata berada satu sel dengan Naruto

"APA KATAMU?" kata Naruto dengan muka horor

.

"HA HA HA HA HA" tawa pun terdengar dari sel itu "kau bercanda kan? Kau mau membakar kota ini?" lanjutnya sambil menyeka air matanya

"Hei,siapa yang suruh menghina seorang jenius seni sepertiku?" ujur Naruto sambil tersungut-sungut marah "ngomong-ngomong aku belum yau namamu? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" ujurnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya

"Hi hi hi hi kau ini unik sekali. Namaku Shion"

"Tapi aneh...dikota lain aku bisa masuk bebas tapi kenapa disini sangat sulit sekali?"

"Karena disini ada WH"

"WH?"

"Kau tak tau?"

"He he maaf saja...aku dari desa sih..." katanya sambil cengengesan

"Tapi setidaknya kau tau dengan peperangan yang terjadi..."

"He he he maaf...itu juga aku tak tau...aku kan dari desa..." ujurnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"LALU APA YANG KAU TAU? DASAR _BAKA_! MATI SAJA KAU! KENAPA TAK TINGGAL DIGOA SEKALIAN?"

"_Gomenasai..._" kata Naruto sambil menangis dipojokan

"Nah,kalau begitu,kakak yang pintar ini akan menjelaskannya untukmu..." kata Shion berbangga diri sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibujarinya

"Cih,orang pintar macam apa yang terkurung di sel ini?"

Dan terjadilah baku hantam disel yang sempit itu

"Jadi..." kata Shion mulai menjelaskan "seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi. Sudah hampir 17 tahun terjadi peperangan. Peperangan yang melibatkan organisasi _hunter,witch_ dan manusia" mengambil nafas sejenak Shion mulai menjelaskan lagi "dulu para _witch_ hidup damai tapi mulailah peperangan antar manusia dan _witch_. Mungkin diakibatkan karena para manusia yang iri dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh kaum _witch_"

"Dan dalam waktu kurang lebil 11 tahun tiga per empat dunia ini sudah mereka-kaum _witch_ kuasai,kemudian terjadilah pembantaian besa-besaran" ujurnya sambil memeluk lututnya "tak lucu kan jika kita mati disini?" ujurnya lagi

"Ya,kau benar" kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya ala _detective_

"Karena itulah dibentuk suatu organisasi yang memiliki kekuatak khusus untuk melawan kaum _witch _dan mereka disebut _witch hunter_"

"Lalu apa hubungannya WH dengan penjagaan digerbang tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas

"Apa kau bodoh? Kalau ada WH disini otomatis disini juga ada penyihir..." katanya sambil melihat jeruji kecil yang ada dibelakangnya "kau lihat sekumpulan pria sisana?" tunjuknya segerombolan pria dengan baju ala militer barwarna hujau "dan yang botak itu merupakan pemimpinnya" tunjuknya pada seorang pria botak berkumis tebal yang sedang melambai-lambai pada penduduk kota

Naruto pun melihat ke arah jeruji itu "dan coba lihat disamping si botak itu," tunjuk Shion lagi "bukankah itu raja?" Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "sudah jelas kalau si botak itu minta imbalan dengan menyalahgunakan jabatannya..."

"Tunggu dulu! Mereka kan para penjaga masyarakat! Kenapa mereka minta imbalan? Didunia ini banya yang hidup susah tapi kenapa mereka malah begitu?" tuding Naruto yang emosi

"Dan...apa aku harus menghukum mereka?" kata Shion mendekati Naruto "baiklah akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu..." lanjutnya lagi sambil membanggakan dirinya

"**Sebagai mastermu,kuperintahkan kau...mincullah partnerku..**."

BUM!

Terdengar ledakan diri arah sel dan munculah sesosok monster yang tingginya mencapai 20 meter dengan penampilan seperti bayangan hitam memakai topeng _noh_

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

He he he he gomen ne main TBC TBC aja. Yup ini chapter 2 nya...sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari fic fic senpai yang ada disini terus jadilah fic ini he he he he

Kata-katanya Luca muluk ya? Gomen ne kalo alurnya terlalu lambat...maklum lah masih newbie...maaf juga kalo humornya garing ^_^;;

* * *

**Yap balasan revew**

**koga-san**

Yap ini udah update...dukung terus ya...

**heztynha uzumaki**

Hehehehe gome gome...Luca gak pernah nonton ini film. Ini film kan? *kok tau? *liat di mbah google :-p

**Ivy Bluebell**

Ini straight kok pairnya naruto X ... sama sasuke X ...

**DheKyu**

Ini chapter 2 nya. Udah ketahuan gak siapa 'aku' disini? *kok malah main tebak-tebakkan?

Makasih juga buat para silent reader yang mau baca fic ini ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch****Hunter**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy,adventure,romance,humor (maybe?)**

**Pair: Naruto U,Naruko U,Sasuke U**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"Eh…a…apa itu?" Naruto bergumam dan melihat ke atas,melihat monster yang menurutnya sangat besar dan menyeramkan

"Bukankah tadi kau memintaku...?" Tanya Shion yang ada disamping Naruto "aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu," lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai

"Ka-kau…seorang _witch_?" gumam Naruto

"hehehehehe benar sekali!" kata Shion sambil melayang "nah,sekarang aku pergi dulu ya…._jaa ne_…" Shion pergi sambil melambai ke arah Naruto

Naruto yang baru bangkit dari lolanya langsung berteriak "tu…tunggu sebentar!" Naruto berlari menuju Shion yang melayang entah ke mana

"_Master_..!" terlihat seorang rubah jadi-jadian yang berlari mengejar _master_nya dan memegang tangannya

"LEPASKAN AKU KITSUNE!" Naruto berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangan partnernya "APA KAU TAK LIHAT? DIA SEORANG _WITCH_!"

Kitsune yang sudah kebal dengan tingkah _master_nya jika menyangkut _witch_ hanya menghela nafas berat "tenangkan dirimu _master_,tak bisakah kau lihat keadaan sekitarmu.."

"PERSETAN SOAL ITU!" Naruto berteriak dan memelototi partnernya "YANG AKU CARI SEKARANG ADA DIDEPAN MATAKU!"

Alih-alih Kitsune takut tapi dia malah memukul _master_nya "apa kau bodoh? Apa kau ingin kejadian itu berulang lagi sekarang?!" teriak Kitsune sambil mencengkeram baju Naruto

Naruto hanya menunduk

Tak butuh waktu lama dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lima jari "maafkan aku partner.." Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya "sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada cacing _noh_ ini?" kata Naruto menyeringai

Kitsune hanya tersenyum menyeringai,memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tajam

"Kau jangan menyeringai seperti itu…kau membuatku merinding!" kata Naruto watados sambil memeluk kedua lengannya dengan tangannya

"_Master_…" geram Kitsune dan munculah satu siku-siku besar didahinya "sekarang kita harus fokus!" Kitsune menjitak kepala Naruto

Naruto menangis dan berjongkok sambil menggambar sesuatu ditanah "Ja…jahat…aku kan hanya bercanda…"

Kitsune hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah _master_nya "sudahlah…kita hanya akan membuang waktu saja…" desahnya

Naruto pun langsung bagkit dari tingkah konyolnya

"Hah…mahluk yang merepotkan…kenapa dia tinggi sekali…" Naruto memandang ke atas dengan merapalkan tangannya diatas keningnya

.

.

Dibawah monster itu sudah heboh dengan orang-orang yang berteriak sambil lari tunggang-langgang

"K-kolonel…ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang prajurit. Semua pasukan yang tadi menyerang si monster hanya menganga karena dari tadi serangan mereka tak ada yang mempan

"Akh...!"

"To...tolong!"

"Huuaaa...!"

Si Kolonel botak yang dimaksud tadi hanya menganga berdiri ditempat sambil bergetar hebat. Dia hanya memandang ke atas "ke-kenapa...?" gumam si kolonel

"Ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku...aku sudash membayarmu kan?! Cepat selamatkan kota ini!" si raja mengguncang bahu si kolonel sambil menangis sesunggukan

Si kolonel hanya bisa terpaku saja

Sampai ada sesosok anak remaja berambut cepak kuning agak panjang berlari menghampiri mereka bersama seekor rubah (?) jadi-jadian

"Hei,kau pemimpinnya kan?!" tanya bocah itu

"A...aku..." si kolonel hanya tertunduk

"Cih..._master,_langsung saja bertindak! Dia ini benar-benar pengecut" Kitsune memandang si kolonel dan memandang garang ke arah monster _noh_

Naruto hanya menarik nafas dalam sambil menggeleng

"_**sortie**__**...**__**ailes noires**__**...**__**Emmène-moi**__**au ciel**__**..**_" tiba-tiba keluarlah sayap hitam dari punggung Naruto

Semua orang yang ada disamping Naruto hanya terbengong melihat fenomena yang ada dihadapan mereka

Dengan sangat lincah sayap Naruto mengepak hingga tingginya menyamai si monster. Tangan Naruto bergerah horizontal,tak lama setelahnya munculah Kitsune disamping Naruto

"_**attaque**__**...**_" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil memandang datar ke arah si monster

"_Yes...my lord_.." kata Kitsune sambil menyeringai

Kitsune langsung melesat menuju monster itu sambil mengeluarkan IP MAN Butterfly Swordsmya. Dia mengalirkan tenaga dalamnya sehingga IP MAN Butterfly Swordsnya memancarkan api merah

Kitsune terus mendekat dan menyilangkan IP MAN Butterfly Swordsmya. Keluarlah bara api berbantuk X dan melesat menuju monster itu. Api itu tepat mengenai mata sebelah kanan monster itu

"Huuuuooooo….." si monster berteriak dan Kitsune menyeringai. Si monster membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan keluarlah sebuah cahaya laser berwarna putuh yang sangat besar. Dengan cekatan Kitsune menghindar. Tak disangka laser itu melesat mulus ke arah Naruto. Naruto melebarkan telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan ke depan sambil bergumam "_**bouclier blanc**_," laser besai itu langsung menghilang

"Kerja bagus _master_!" kata Kitsune sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Keluarlah perempatan besar dikepala Naruto "kau…." Naruto menggeram marah pada Kitsune "kau sengaja kan?!" Naruto menunjuk Kitsune dengan telunjuknya

"_Gomenasai….master…_!" Kitsune menunduk dalam "hehehehe yang pentingkan tidak kena…" Kitsune nyengir (mungkin orang-orang melihatnya sperti menyeringai) sambil membuat huruf V dengan jarinya

"Dasar.." Naruto mendengus frustasi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Orang-orang yang berada dibawah hanya bias _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan dua orang aneh diatas

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh si monster. Entah bagaimana munculah gumpalan hitam disisi kanan dan kiri si monster dan terbentuklah sepasang tangan. Salah satu tangan monster itu mengayun hendak menghempas Kitsune. Kitsune yang telat menyadarinya terhempas kesamping. Dia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak meluncur bebas lagi

"Cih…!" setelah berdecih Kitsune langsung melesat lagi menuju si monster, IP MAN Butterfly Swordsnya masih terselimuti bara api "_**slash vertical**_!" bara api berbentuk vertikal menuju tangan kanan si monster yang tadi sempat menghempaskannya. Tangan kanan monster itu pun lepas dan terdengar erangan dari si monster

Kitsune menyeringai "_me ni wa me o,ha ni wa ha o,akuma ni akutoku,_" tak berbasa-basi lagi Kitsune mengarahkan IP MAN Butterfly Swordsnya secara vertikal. Bara api itu memotong topeng _noh_ si monster

Secara perlahan si monster itu menghilang seperti debu yang beterbangan. Kitsune yang sudah selesai dengan si monster itu menghampiri _master_nya

"Kerja bagus partner!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir lebar

Kitsune membalasnya dengan seringai andalannya

"Kitsune….bukannya aku sudah bilang…" Naruto memeluk badannya "jangan menyeringai seperti itu…kau membuaku merinding,"

"Master…apa kau menginginkan ini…" kata Kitsune sambil mengangkat genggaman tangannya yang sudah terkepal

"Bercanda kok…bercanda…" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya

Setelah mendengarkan decihan sebal dari Kitsune,Naruto dan Kitsune langsung turun ke bawah

Naruto menghilangkan sayapnya dan segerombolan pasukan WH mendatangi mereka

"Wah…kau keren sekali…" kata seorang prajurit WH

"Hebat! Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu?" tambah seorang lagi yang ada disana

"Apa kau seorang _hunter_?"

"Padahal kau masih kecil tapi bias mengalahkan monster itu,"

"Kau hebat _gaki_…!"

Banyak sorakan dan pujian yang Naruto dapakan. Naruto dan Kitsune hanya nyengir saja karena bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dari mana

Datanglah seorang yang berpakaian sangat mewah bersama seorang pria botak dibelakangnya. Deheman yang cukup keras menginterupsi pujian-pujian itu

"Nak…kalian hebat…jika berkenan bisakah kalian perkenalkan nama kalian?" tanya seorang yang memakai pakaian mewah itu

"Maaf sebelumnya…" Naruto dan Kitsune menundukkan kepalanya "saya hanyalah seorang pengelana sekaligus seorang seniman," jeda sebentar "nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto mununjuk dirinya "dan,rubah jadi-jadian yang ada disamping saya ini bernama Kitsune" sambil memperkenalkan Kitsune

Kitsune yang merasa diperkenalkan dengan tidak wajar langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dan yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_

"perkenalkan yang benar…!" bentak Kitsune pada Naruto

"Hehehe oke…oke…santai Kisune…aku kan hanya bercanda…" Naruto mundur selangkah "tadikan saya sudah bilang,jika saya adalah seorang seniman.." Naruto menghela nafas sebentar "dan dia adalah partner saya," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kitsune dengan dengan jempolnya

"Oh…kalau begiti Naruto-_san_ dan Kitsune-_san_. Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal disini?" tawar raja "nanti kalian akan tinggal berkecukupan disini. Apapun yang kalian inginkan akan ku kabulkan. Bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi

Si kolonel mendelikkan matanya tak percaya dengan keinginan sang raja "t-tung…" sebelum si kolonel mengatakan pendapatnya,kata-katanya sudah terpotong "_Gomenasai_…saya menolak," kata Naruto sambil ber_ojigiri _

"Begitu? Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Saya tidak bias berdiam diri disuatu tempat…karena ada orang yang sangat ingin saya temui,"

"Begitu…" kata raja seedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Naruto

Kitsune tiba-tiba berjalan menuju raja,tapi ternyata yang ingin dituju olehnya adalah si kolonel

Kitsune menendang kaki si kolonel sehingga menyebabkan si kolonel sedikit membungkuk dan kesempatan itu dilakukannya untuk menarik kerah baju hijau si kolonel

"_Teme_…." Kitsune mengeram pelan sambul mendekatkan mukanya "bukankah kau seorang _hunter_ dan sekaligus seorang pemimpin pasukanmu disini…!" katanya marah

"Apa kau tau! Nyawa mereka semua ada ditanganmu! Kau menanggung beban yang dinamakan 'air mata' yang siap tumpah bila ada anggotamu yang mati!" Kitsune mengambil nafas sejanak "jika kau tak siap menjadi pemimpin yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa,lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari organisasi WH!" katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya

Si kolonel hanya menunduk diam

"Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran bagimu.." tambah Naruto "banyak orang yang menderita didunia ini…apa kau juga ingin menambah satu lagi penderitaan bagi mereka?" lanjutnya

Semua orang yang ada disana diam. Hanya keheningan yang meneruak disana. Mereka semua berfikir,betapa jahat dan bodohnya mereka selama ini sampai-sampai dinasehati oleh seorang remaja yang usianya bahkan jauh dibawah mereka

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana yang menurut Naruto terlalu tegang maka dia mengatakan bahwa ini masih belum terlambat dan pekerjaan mereka sebagai seorang WH masih banyak dan berat. Naruto dan Kitsune memberikan semangat bagi mereka semua

Tak jauh dari sana,ada seorang gadis yang sedang melayang (?) memakai baju Lolita serba putih dan berenda-renda. Tiap ujuang bajunya ada warna hitam dan pita hitam dileher bajunya dan juga memakai mahkota simple berwarna silver

"Uzumaki…Naruto…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum yang sangat sulit diartikan

.

.

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Huaaah….akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…..gomenasai kalo wardnya puendek….banget…. -_-;; maklum Luca masih newbie disini…maaf juga kalo actionnya kurang ato gimana…Luca juga masih baru digenre action. Jadi kalo ada kritik ato pendapat,sampaikan pada Luca ya….boleh di PM ato revew juga boleh!

Hehehehe maaf kalo Luca gak bias update cepet,pertama gak ada lepi,yang kedua banyak tugas dari persentasi,simulasi sampek observasi jadi…..gomenasai…! *Bungkuk sama readers

**Koga-san**

Waduh…dipanggil senpai jadi malu ^/^ Luca masih newbie disini…maunya juga dipanjangin sih tapi apa daya TT_TT gak ada lepi juga….nih masih nunggu tabungan penuh…tapi janji deh chapter depan dipanjangin ^o^

**UzumakiKito**

Udah lanjut nih….gomenne kalo masih ada typo ya ato wordnya kependekan….maklum ada faktor X hehehe dukung Luca terus ya… ^_^

**Ritsu-san**

Hu'um….itu salah satunya *mangguk-mangguk* awalnya sih gara-gara liat highschool DxD ^/^ sama baca Naruto Crossovers. Jadi kepingin buat 'gimana ya kalo didunia ini ada 3 fraksi' tap tenang aja….ceritanya gak sama kok…mungkin sama kayak sighschool DxD *plak,just kidding kok* tenang aja...disini gak ada hentainya kok,disini aku maunya Naruto masih belum jadi anggota WH,tapi tetep ada piiiiip nya hehehehe ^_^

**Uzumakimahendra4**

Aduh…..gomenasai….itu juga kesalahan….maunya ketik 'NarutoX… SasukeX…' tapi ini cerita straight kok ^_^

**Heztynha uzumaki**

Gomenasai…..singkat banget ya…. -_- maunya dulu sih yang chap 2 sekarang ama chap 3 dijadiin satu tapi gak keburu ngetiknya jadi kepisah….tapi diusahakan chapter depan panjang kok…. ^o^ aduh….jangan panggil senpai dong *blush..*….Luca masih author baru sih…. ^_^

**Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

Udah lanjut kirika-chan….gomon ne kalo banyak kesalahan,maklum masih belajar….dukung Luca ya… ^o^

**Guest**

Arigato udah revew….ini udah lanjut….

**Aoi Yu Hara**

Haloo Aoi-san….aku masih menanti fic kamu lo… ^o^ gomen ne aoi-san,sebenernya sih…ini chapter sama chapter 2 jadi satu tapi ngetiknya kelamaan jadinya ku pisah. Nanti dichap 4 kuusahakan puanjang kok….

Arigato juga buat paa silent readers yang udah mau baca ficnya Luca ^_^ sekian dulu ya….jaa ne… |^o^/


End file.
